It Presented Itself At The Start Of Winter
by Anyu Matsuri
Summary: Itsuki Koizumi had confessed to Kyon on graduation, but never expected that the other party would become his lover. His anxiety doubled up with his suspicion in Kyon's faithfulness started dragging him to an edge that might put their relationship to the end. Post high school. Sorry, this is still not a good summary Orz


Okay, this is done after an idea presented itself in my head. Non changing pairings, it's still my one and only ItsuKyon, since I have no more time (for the whole summer, I was either at home being pinned down by the heat or being dragged around to different places) for a newer anime. But I am thinking of Ai no Kusabi. I have ideas, but I'm not sharing for now~!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own TMOSH or any of the original characters of the said series.

**It presented itself at the start of winter**

It was a Sunday; Koizumi had stared long enough at some other place for his hot coffee to already turn cold. It was mid-September, but the weather is chilly enough for him to put on a scarf around his neck, which is a good thing; the hickeys from last night gained from Kyon's vitality are scattered all along the base of his neck to his collarbone, all strikingly dark red in colour. He peeked inside his scarf, while thinking of how he gained them. But as he remembers the events he can feel his heartbeat go a lot faster. In the end, he begrudgingly sighed from the thought, thinking that it was so early in the morning to get messed up like that, and it was such a fine Sunday too. But as his phone rang he immediately knew that he was no longer allowed to think of troubling things. Suzumiya Haruhi is, once again, upset. This was a daily routine; he knew this is a job he must do, even if he is the one and only founder of the Organization. Kyon already knew; it was two years ago when Tachibana Kyouko had let slip about Koizumi's real position in the Organization. But Kyon obviously did not care, most especially after seeing his face while Koizumi told him that 'whether his being the founder is true, positions in the Organization does not hold much', which does not really say much whether the news is true or not. Nevertheless, Kyon still knew that Koizumi **is**the one and only founder of his Organization. Well, it **is** true; he won't deny it to anyone else. But at this present time, it seems stupid to still hold the Organization together, since the SOS Brigade is no more, and a year had already passed after their high school graduation.

That was supposed to be the case.

But no! Suzumiya Haruhi insisted on keeping up her silly Brigade and kept on throwing stupid tantrums every now and then whenever Kyon or something does not go her way. She is still immature, like the old days. Though, there is only one thing different from the old days.

[Koizumi's POV]

Monday, 9:45 am

"Nn, Kyon, wake up. We're going to be late."

It was tiring as hell yesterday, considering that the reason for the Shinjins at the Closed Space was entirely because of Kyon's absence on the Brigade meeting that was on Saturday evening. It was not like he can do anything about that; it was Kyon's turn to top that day and onwards, for a month until the next anniversary comes. This was just like some agreement of sorts; we take turns in roles to relish the relationship more. At first, it was my turn to top, mainly because Kyon did not have any sort of experience with the same _and_ the other sex. On the other hand, I've had numerous encounters with my co-Organization members and some supporters that required some bodily payment for their cooperation. And of course, it didn't matter whether the other party is a man or a woman.

For a month I trained him, bounded him and tied him to me, completely, until he lost the strength to let go anymore.

As I said, Kyon is my lover now, actually for a year already. I confessed at graduation, and even if I half-expected to be rejected, I was still a surprise that Kyon would actually let me go out with him, saying it might not be as half-bad as he thinks. Or we can say that he was merely curious with how it might go, as I can practically remember that Kyon himself had told me that he disapproves of any romantic relationships with someone of the same sex, especially me. Or maybe he had really loved me all along too, just as how it was for me.

But nothing really matters now; as long as Kyon stays faithfully by my side, then it wouldn't matter. And even if I would sound some love-struck female completely in love by saying this, I will still say this again, and again: Kyon is the only person I can love so much in this world.

Kyon groaned as his hands rubbed his eyes off sleep. I thought that he was ready to wake up, but as soon as his hands wrapped around me waist made me think twice.

"Let me sleep for a while, dummy." He said as he pulled me down again into the bed, and afterwards pulling the sheets to our chests. "You're still hurting from last night too, right? A day of absence won't hurt your record."

I don't think that's the matter, really.

Kyon had been too sweet and caring these days. And though I kept on saying to myself that it might be because he realized the need for some affection, Kyon is not the type to be overly sweet because of nothing. And whatever it is that made him change this way would be either detrimental or extremely disappointing on my part; I just hope the reason for all this was because he was just finding the right time to break up with me. If that was ever the case (though I do not wish to be right), it will kill me. Or maybe, really kill my heart. And I won't be completely alive with a dead heart, right?

Just like hitting two birds with one stone.

"Why are you so awfully nice to me? Is there something that I need to know?"

But Kyon did not answer nor respond to my half-hearted question. When I looked at him I saw that he was already sleeping, his hands still wrapped around me like chains. It was a bit uncomfortable, despite the good position I enjoy in his arms. So I softly tugged at his arm, wishing myself to be free from his restraints.

"If you don't take your hands off it will hurt later." But Kyon only pulled me tighter, as if he was teasing me.

"Hey, Kyon-"

"Ne Itsuki, on Christmas Eve, can we..."

Because Kyon suddenly spoke up, I got surprised a bit that made my heart beat fast for a minute. But after a while I was able to calm down, and ask once more,

"W-What..?"

"...I, never mind." Then he let me go and turned away, also pulling the sheet to his chin. "I'm going to sleep."

...It's not what I'm thinking off earlier, right?

**To Be Continued**

**a/n: **This will be just an apology, because I have not yet finished three (or more?) of my other ItsuKyon fics and I started one again! For everyone that put my stories in their Alerts, thank you! I've been on a six-month long hiatus, and I was sincerely thinking of discontinuing everything, but the readers made me think twice! Actually, it would really make me pissed off if I knew the story I've read and liked and followed and etc is discontinuing their stories just because of some lame, unspecified reason.

Okay, this is already long. Tata for now~!


End file.
